


Just This Once

by flintwoodandco



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Not A Great Ending, One Shot, Pining, Unrequited Love, War, if you're looking for a good time this isn't it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 22:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10976583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flintwoodandco/pseuds/flintwoodandco
Summary: Adrian has loved and lost more than he cares to admit





	Just This Once

“Take that side!”

Adrian has heard these words before, but never with such urgency and fear. Again, he doesn’t ask questions, just does as Marcus tells him. 

Captain at school, captain even now he’s told himself. 

Adrian still can’t see what Marcus spotted, but he runs, glancing every so often to see Marcus running through the thick forest with him. 

Spells shoot all around them and Adrian ducks his head just as one whistles by his ear. The sparks light up the trees around them and it’s then Adrian spots it, or rather him, Oliver, being dragged away by snatchers. Adrian’s body burns from exhaustion and jealousy, his mind not even noticing the spells around them now.

Adrian’s aim lands true on his snatcher, who falls quickly, but Marcus’ puts up a fight before the body they’re carrying is abandoned for favor of their own lives. Marcus and Adrian each hook an arm in their own before Adrian apparates them from the scene, the cool streets of his hometown twisting into reality.

“Come on. Before anyone notices.” Adrian tugs Oliver’s arm from Marcus, letting himself be the brute force in carrying Oliver to his place.

“Adrian,” Marcus starts to protest, but Adrian marches on, ignoring the pit in his stomach.

He knows it was never going to be him, that Marcus had fallen too hard and too fast for Oliver. But at the end of the day, Marcus is his friend and Adrian is damned if he were to lose that.

Shoving his way into the flat, Adrian leads Marcus to the guest bedroom, laying Oliver down on the bed and pulling out his wand. A few murmured spells and Adrian can find nothing wrong besides the fact that Oliver will need days to recover. Oliver’s body has become lethargic since the last time Adrian saw him, but he supposes none of them are in peak condition anymore. 

Sensing Marcus waiting by the doorway, Adrian passes by without a word, only looking over his shoulder to watch Marcus rush to Oliver’s side. 

He purses his lips before heading to the kitchen, finding his medical kit and preparing something warm for Marcus and himself. His ears barely catch Marcus’ whispers, but they’re incoherent at best which Adrian is thankful for. 

Despite his mind telling him one thing, another yearns. Hopes Marcus will come back to him. He knows it’s futile at this point, but this is one feeling he’s never had control over. 

He stays in the kitchen until everything is ready, taking a deep breath as he heads back to the bedroom. 

When Adrian enters, Marcus’ eyes stay on him the entire time, even as he nudges Marcus out of the way so he can take care of Oliver’s wounds. 

“Thank you, Adrian,” Marcus says, just above a whisper and Adrian turns to give him a tight smile. 

“Anything for you.” Adrian means it, but the pain stays, his hands trembling as he removes some of Oliver’s clothing. 

The air is still as Adrian starts to clean off what he can, Oliver’s labored breathing the loudest sound in the room. Adrian wishes Marcus would just leave, but he knows better than to argue with his captain.

_My captain_ , he thinks to himself, the washcloth almost squeezed completely dry in his hands. 

Once Oliver is in a better state, Adrian puts away his kit, his eyes still refusing to meet Marcus’ gaze. He lets himself brush by Marcus, but the hand stopping him freezes Adrian’s mind, let alone his body.

“I’m sorry.”

Adrian shakes his head as if he does not understand, finally finding the courage to look Marcus in the face. Marcus has always known, Adrian never hid his true intentions and it’s only now he wishes he had. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Adrian rests his hand upon Marcus’, biting down his surprise when Marcus doesn’t pull his own hand away. 

The squeeze of his arm is almost too much and Adrian breaks away before he does something impulsive. The creaking of the floorboards lets Adrian know Marcus has taken his place back by Oliver’s side and Adrian settles on the couch after shoving his kit away. 

He can’t stop the tears that fall down his face, his mind screaming, his heart almost about to burst. He finds himself selfish, cruel, unlovable as he buries his face in his hands, quiet sobs shaking his body. 

When arms wrap around him, Adrian doesn’t pull away, though all he wishes to do is disappear right then and there. He wonders if it’s some test he’s being forced into, the touch of Marcus almost too much to bear. 

Marcus continues murmuring his apologies, his hug showing no intent of letting Adrian go anytime soon. 

Accepting his position, Adrian’s cries soon fade and he doesn’t mind so much when Marcus’ arms drop. Wiping away the last of his tears, Adrian shakes his head, the only reply he can muster, but he’s sure Marcus will understand. 

Just as Marcus starts to open his mouth, Adrian cuts in, his voice coming back bit by bit.

“Oliver’s a good man. You two are perfect for each other. I have you as a friend and that’s all I want. To remain your friend.”

Marcus’ stare almost hurts, but Adrian allows Marcus to look on, a bit of pride welling inside of him. 

“Maybe in another life,” Marcus murmurs, his hand brushing along Adrian’s before he gets to his feet. 

Adrian nods and when Marcus seems satisfied, he leaves Adrian be. Though the pain is unbearable now, Adrian knows he’ll be okay.

Even if it takes a millennia, Adrian will go through whatever struggles he must if it means he will be with Marcus in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Eventually Adrian reconnects with Terence and wa-hey
> 
> [Tumblr](http://flintwoodandco.tumblr.com)


End file.
